


Existence

by writerwithawish



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Have this trash, Help, M/M, WOOO, based off my prompt list, idk - Freeform, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwithawish/pseuds/writerwithawish
Summary: My friends dont believe you exist





	Existence

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block and kinda had to force this out so if it sucks, that's why. So, sorry. Have fun, kiddos

Racetrack Higgins and Spot Conlon had been dating for two years. They had been friends for even longer. However, they went to different schools and lived in different parts of New York. Race talked about Spot all the time, but since they had bever seen him, none of his friends believed he was a real person.

So imagine their surprise when a random boy strolls up after school one day to pick up Race, slingshot at his hip and pimp cane swinging.

"Spottie Boy! Yous here early! I told ya I was comin' to Brooklyn this evenin' for poker!" Race excitedly threw his arms around the slightly taller boy, rambling on about classes and how his job at the stables was going.

The boy just looked amused before turning to Race's friends and saying, "Spot Conlon, nice ta meetcha," and then pivoting gracefully with his arm around Race's waist and walking off towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

As soon as they were out of sight, the boys turned to each other in awe. One of them, quickly snatching the stolen cigar that had nearly fallen from his mouth, opened his mouth to speak. 

"Holy shit! Spot Conlon is real! And fuck, I owe Crutchie 20 bucks now."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again, I love you all. I also love feedback. Thanks to everyone who commented on my other works, sorry if this isn't as good


End file.
